Systems that employ control lines through which pressure is supplied to pistons to actuate tools are in use in industries such as carbon dioxide sequestration and hydrocarbon recovery. Such systems are used to open safety valves by moving a flow tube thereby compressing a spring and opening a flapper, for example. These systems are fail safe since if the control line supplying pressure is breached energy stored in the spring moves the flow tube and piston thereby allowing the flapper to close. Such systems however are inoperable after such a failure has occurred. Industries are therefore receptive to new systems and methods that overcome the aforementioned limitation.